Scout
VSH Role The Scout can be a good distraction, a decent damage dealer, and posesses a number of weapons which help the entire team in different ways. The Scout is generally the most popular class as it is the easiest class to survive with. The Scout needs to be slick if he wishes to dodge the Bosses powerful melee attacks or special abilities. VSH Unique Abilities *The Sandman grants 15% Slower Move Speed on wearer. *The Sandman taunt deals 30% Max Health damage to the Hale if it connects (unless he is invulnerable). *The Atomizer taunt does not instantly kill the Boss, even though it has the exact same animation as the Sandman. *Crit a Cola - Gives user full critical hits. *Mad Milk - Scouts cannot heal by doing damage to a Boss covered in Mad Milk unless the Scouts are dealing Criticals. In this case, only a partial amount is healed. *Customised Bat (On Vampires) - User cannot double jump *Customised Bat (On Banelings) - User gains three additional jumps. Each of these three jumps costs health (which is restored as a Baneling.) Exceding the amount of jumps will immediately make the player fall. *Sun on a Stick - Ignites the Boss, instead of gaining bonus damage from burning targets. *Deal no knockback. No exceptions. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Tips and Tricks *For Primary weapons, the most reliable damage dealer is the Shortstop due to it's proficiency at medium to long ranges. Scattergun/Soda Popper aren't great in this regard, but can still deal hefty amounts of damage. The Force-A-Nature's extra jump is helpful for traversing the map and reaching high spots (eg. the roof in Watchtower), but its wide spread and two-round clip will make it hard to rack up damage. *For Secondary weapons, the Mad Milk has the greatest benefit to the team as it can allow teammates to restore their health through dealing damage. Mad Milk is immensely useful to the team against Candy Scouts as multiple targets may be hit. The Pistol is a good choice for larger maps if paired with the Soda Popper. The Crit-A-Cola is exceptional when paired with the Shortstop to be able to deal decent damage at most ranges. Bonk! Atomic Punch is helpful for Scouts who are not as confident, the invulnerability can help distract the Boss. Keep in mind the Boss can kill you while you're drinking, and you can sitll be Infected from the Joker. *Scouts should ideally carry a Sandman or Fan o' War as they have the greatest benefit to the team. The stun ball (if it connects) can let your team wreak havoc on the Boss, while the Fan o' War's Minicrit will help your teammates get extra damage. The Sun-on-a-Stick, Atomizer and Wrap Assassin are less beneficial to the team. The Ignite from the Sun-on-a-Stick will override the ignite caused by a Pyro's Flares. These three weapons however can be ideal for a Scout who wants to deal damage through a variety of means. The Boston Basher and Three Rune Blade are very dangerous for the player. *A Scout who wants to maximise his chances of topping the damage board or becoming Last Man Standing could carry a Shortstop, Crit-a-Cola, and an Atomizer. This Scout can sit on ledges and blast the Boss from a comfortable distance and sip his Cola every so often, triple-jumping around to different ledges to avoid the Boss. Alternative loadouts for high damage include using the Soda Popper with the Pistol and the Wrap Assassin. The Soda Popper's Hype grants minicrits to the Scout's other weapons, which increases the viability of the Pistol and the damage from the Wrap Assassin's Bauble bleed. *A Scout who is more of a team player, wants a more rewarding and fun play style, and wants the whole team to win more often should carry a Shortstop, Mad Milk, and a Fan o' War. This Scout will alternate between sitting on ledges and constantly shooting the Boss, throwing Mad Milk whenever possible, and sneaking up on Hale with the Fan o' War to Mark him for Death. *The chance of actually getting a home-run Sandman kill is extremely low, but to maximise those chances, stand beside doorways that you expect him to come through and hope for the best. *When using the Fan o' War, drop down from buildings and ledges, smack the Boss, then get out of there. Try and keep the Boss marked for death as much as possible. The Boss is an easy target when charging up their Super Jump, or chasing after a team mate. Be wary of any Spies making an attempt for a backstab, try not to bodyblock their attempt. *Hitting the Boss at long range with the Sandman (this is usually referred to a Moonshot) is considered one of the most difficult things to do, much more so than using the Your Eternal Reward effectively as a Spy. Doing this will cause the Boss to be immobile for a roughly 7 seconds. Use these precious seconds to Sandman taunt the Boss and call out that you are doing so, such that teammates will not interfere with your plan. * Scouts can be an amazing distraction class, since the Boss has to chase the Scout down to kill him. Use your speed and double jump to hassle the Boss and possibly allow you and your team to deal large amounts of damage in the process. * Even with the Scout's fast movement speed, the Boss can still catch you later during the round. Try and move unpredictably and make use of your double jump to escape the Boss if it is chasing you. Make use of gaps and heights that require a double jump to cross, and stick to corners as tightly as possible. * Running backwards is 10% slower than running forwards. Face away from the Boss when running away, or he will catch up fast. Quickly turn around, look behind you while jumping, or use a voice communication to ask your team mates if he is still chasing you. * If you're being chased and there's nowhere to go, you can jump over the Boss's head by double jumping and crouching. This is made even easier by use of the Force of Nature or Atomizer. He'll soon catch on though and start jumping himself, so don't push your luck. * Be careful when fighting Saxton Hale, as his taunt (when he has saved 200% rage) can spook scouts so that they move much slower and can't jump or attack for a time. Be on top of a house or ledge if you anticipate Saxton's Rage. Other bosses have similar abilities, however Saxton gains a free Super Jump while Raging, so he may choose to pursue you. * Never lead the Boss where a vulnerable teammate is hiding. The Boss will likely follow you, and he will see the easy prey. * If you are constantly not contributing to the team, either through soaking the Boss in Milk or continual damage, please do not waste a player spot by being on the server. * The Public Enemy set has its uses, but otherwise it's pointless. The Baby Face's Blaster slows the player down to about the speed of a Demoman, but it's an incredible escape weapon. Equipping the Sandman with it is detrimental, as it slows the player even more. The Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol's negated fall damage is redundant, although it can be a lifesaver when fighting a Gravitational Boss. * The Flying Guillotine is an incredible weapon, capable of causing bleed. If you have good aim and a Sandman, the two can combine for incredible damage. Category:Class Abilities